familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Konstantin Mikhailovich of Tver (1302-1345)
}} Konstantin Mikhailovich (1302-1345) -appanage Prince of Dorogobuzh, Tver, Prince of Tver (1327-1338, 1339-1345), the third son of the Grand Duke of Vladimir and Tver, Mikhail Yaroslavich . The ancestor of the branch of dear princes of the city. Young years Konstantin was first mentioned in the annals in 1318 as a hostage in the [[Golden Horde] for his father. It is mentioned that at this time he was 12 years old. Being angry with Konstantin's father Mikhail Yaroslavich, Uzbek Khan ordered Konstantin to be incarcerated and starved to death. However, the khan's close adviser convinced him to release the boy, considering that if he was killed, Mikhail Yaroslavich would never come to the Horde. Uzbek Khan ordered to release Konstantin. Young Konstantin was at the Golden Horde when his father was killed there. Before his death, Mikhail Yaroslavich informed his son of his last will and sent him to Bayalun, Uzbek Khan's wife, who took care of the boy, consoled him and stood up for the Mikhail Yaroslavich's boyars, who sought her protection. Appointed by the new Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal, Yuri Danilovich, took Konstantin and his father's boyars as hostages to Vladimir. Konstantin was redeemed for 18 thousand rubles by his brother Dmitry Groznye Ochi. In 1320 he married Sofya Yuryevna, Yuri Danilovich's daughter. The first reign in Tver (1327-1338) In 1327, there was an uprising of the citizens of Tver, during which Shchelkan the tartar ambassador and tax collector as well as many other Tatars were killed and the princes of Tver, went to the territories of Veliky Novgorod and Pskov, to avoid the revenge of Uzbek Khan. Konstantin Mikhailovich with his younger brother Vasili found refuge in Staraya Ladoga. The following year, Konstantin returned and, together with the Moscow prince Aleksandr, went to the Golden Horde. Grand Prince of Tver Aleksandr, who had killed Shchelkan, a khan's relative, could not return home, and Konstantin Mikhailovich received in 1327 in the Horde a Jarlig for the throne of the Principality of Tver. Öz Beg Khan instructed everyone, including him, to find the escaped Aleksandr. Konstantin acted as a vassal of Moscow, following Moscow prince Ivan Kalita and into the Horde, Novgorod , and Aleksandr's brother. When in 1329 Prince Ivan Kalita made an army against Pskov , where Aleksandr was, and arrived in Novgorod, then among the princes who accompanied him were Konstantin and Vasili. Without thinking about the struggle with Moscow, Konstantin Mikhailovich restored the forces of the principality ravaged by the invaders, put internal affairs in order, strengthened his fief. The second reign in Tver (1339-1345) Konstantin gave priority to his brother Aleksandr, when the khan returned to him in 1338 as ruler of the Grand Principality of Tver. Soon, however, after the wickedness of Aleksandr, Uzbek Khan again became angry with Aleksandr and in 1339 summoned to his bet. Chronicle informs that Konstantin at this time was lying seriously ill, and Aleksandr was very sorry that he could not wait for his recovery. Aleksandr was executed together with his son Feodor in the Horde, and Konstantin Mikhailovich again took Tver, remaining under the influence of Ivan Kalita, who even ordered him to take off and bring to Moscow a bell from the main Tver Savior Transfiguration Church - a symbol of freedom and independence of Tver. In the same way, Konstantin Mikhailovich stayed with the Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal and Moscow Simeon Ivanovich Gordyi . In 1345 Konstantin Mikhailovich began to quarrel with the Aleksandr's widow Anastasia and his son Vsevolod Aleksandrovich, the appanage prince of Kholm, and began to crowd the Kholm volost, seizing the boyars and princes' servants. Vsevolod could not bear these harassment and went to Moscow to Semyon Gordoy. In the same year Konstantin and Vsevolod went to the Horde. There in 1346 Konstantin died, perhaps, was poisoned. The throne of the Principality of Tver was occupied by Vsevolod bypassing his uncle Vasili. Marriages and children Konstantin's firs wive, whom he married in 1320 was Yuri Danilovich of Moscow's daughter Sofya Yuryevna. His second wife was Yevdokiya. Konstantin became the founder of the dynasty of the Princes of Dorogobuzh. He had two sons, both Princes of Dorogobuzh: Semyon Konstntinovich and Yeremei Konstantinovich. Literature Category:Grand Princes of Tver Category:Princes of Dorogobuzh, Tver Category:Married in 1320